


flowey's true love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Making Out, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flowy/jerr</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowey's true love

Flowey was sitting in the ground, doing Flowey things. He was in Snowdin, a bad place for a flower, but he wanted to do Flowey things. Suddenly, the most handsome thing he had ever seen came into view. It was a strangely-shaped monster, with wide eyes, a hump on its back, and six legs, but to Flowey, it was the most beautiful thing that had ever graced his eyes.

:Before he could think, he had burrowed over to the monster's side. "H-hello," he stuttered, looking down and blushing as the monster turned to look at him. "You're, uh... really... cute." Flowey hid his face in his leaves.

Jerry's eyebrows rose and a slight blush bloomed below his eyes. "R-really?"

"Yeah..." Flowey said, muffled through his leaves.

"Well.... to be honest, I... I think you're really cute, too." Jerry was gushing now. "I mean, not that I...!"

"It's okay!" Flowey said. Then, suddenly, his lips met Jerry's, and they began kissing passionately.

"Mmmmm.... Jerry......" Flowey crooned. Jerry didn't ask how or why Flowey knew his name, or how or why he knew Flowey's name, but he got a boner from Flowey's voiceIM GONAN STOP NOW FLOWEY IS   CHILD

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i hate this


End file.
